cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Lhilippines
|ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |demonym = Lhilippinein |government_type = Representative Democracy |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Snowerl Icicle |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |establised_event5 = |established_date5 = |established_event6 = |established_date6 = |established_event7 = |established_date7 = |established_event8 = |established_date8 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 90,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 91,121,992 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = Calling code? Text messages and Emails, second worlder! |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Lhilippines is a City-State in Asiana. It is famous for being one of the only nations in Asiana to have been independent from its early days. It is considered by many creatures to be a major power in the Antarctic. However, it is not that well-accepted by it's neighbours, except for Pengapore. Even still, Pengapore doesn't exactly like it due to the fact the Lhilippines is on good terms with Zindia, and does not hold up the sanctions on Icistan. History Founding The Lhilippines were discovered in 1728 by a Prentish explorer named Snowish Icicle. The Prentish explorer, not being well-liked back home, decided to found a nation. His research expedition agreed, and so it started, with a tiny population of 100. However, the population soon expanded, when the expedition came across some native tribes and invited them to join their new nation. The tribes agreed, and the population was boosted. The Native puffle tribes soon had helped to construct a nation. Days of the Pirate Haven As soon as the "major pirating era" started, it was a major place for Pirates to go. The Pirates enjoyed the security from the crown, and as long as they didn't offend the leaders, they could stay there and be protected from the various superpowers. Soon enough, some of the Pirates settled down permanently, while others became rich businessmen and built their own settlements up with help from their old crews. While the Prentish and Enchildish were both annoyed, none of them could come up with a Non-aggression treaty temporarily to combine forces to stop the independent city-state. Industrial Era The nation soon stepped into the Industrial Era, and used the technologies to their advantage. The nation became a safe place for inventors to build inventions without being taxed, and get support from the tech-loving Government. However, the Prentish didn't like this, due to them wanting more land for their growing empire, especially technological land, and sent part of their Navy to attack the flourishing capital. The Prentish Navy was beaten however, by the Pirate fleets still based there. Soon the nation realized the importance of a Military, and got the Native puffle tribes to form a Military. However, soon some of the normal penguins joined the military, and a good and stable military was formed to protect the island. Because of this, the Prentish did not try to invade again. The nation started trading with the islands around it, and became one of the first nations to trade with the resourcefully rich Jepen. 20th Century During the 20th Century, the Lhilippines was massively successful. It stayed neutral during AW1, and when the Snussian Revolution came, they saw the USSR could be a great power and asked for assistance. This assistance has stayed to this day. During AW2, the nation was neutral again, and Jepen and the nation agreed not to attack each other, mainly because both nations would suffer defeat. It was one of the founders of the Antarctic Union, and became a Atomic Power in 1965. As the years passed, the Communists gained lots of power, and the nation became a Socialist-Capitalist mix, working off a Nordic model. During this time though, the nation noticed, that despite their Atomic Bombs, they were still a weak nation. The nation developed a huge air force and decided to also make Jet Airliners so the nation could expand its small Airline, named AirLhilippine. It also warmly welcomed the invention of the Internet in 1990, accounting for a tenth of the Internet traffic in the year 1990. 21st Century The nation became a economic power during the 21st Century. It expanded its airline even more, and created Geothermal Power Plants to power its growing city-state. The nation became counted as a "superpower" round about this time, and is still considered one today. In 2014, the nation started to research the possibility of a Moon landing and a Space Station. The current president, Snowerl Icicle, is a direct decendant of the first ever leader. Economy The Economy is very great, with a massive trade port and stock exchange. It is also a major harbour and port. Many immigrants have come in from other Asianan nations with lower standards of life, and they have helped to boost the economy. Currency The Currency is the Club Penguin Coin (CPC). This became the official currency in 2004 when the USSR suggested that the Lhilippines did this to boost the economy, and so it could easily trade with Gexon and CP, which were both economic powers. Trade The nation has one of the Top 10 Harbours in Antarctica, and has a good cargo terminal at the International Airport. It mainly exports Electronics, and Household Goods. Transport Rail The Lhilippine Metro is a massive underground railway, stretching all around the city. It is used by millions of citizens every day, and has brand-new trains made locally. Railways have proved popular with the citizens. Road Cars are not popular with citizens, but buses are. A extensive network of elevated Motorways built especially for buses has been built around the more dense areas of the City-State. Taxis are also quite popular with citizens. Air Planes depart from Snowish Icicle International Airport, and there are also Heliports in the City-State's financial and government districts. Snowish Icicle International Airport Main Article: Snowish Icicle International Airport The International Airport was built in 1983 so citizens could go on holidays easily, and to export the Electronic and Household goods it was mass-producing. It soon doubled as a place for flights from Snowdon Fireplace-South Pole International to refuel and stopover. Creatures from abroad also came in using the airport due to the amount of package holidays created, where the Creature would fly from their airport of choice to the International Airport, and then get on a bus outside heading to the hotel. Water Ferries are important for citizens who do not wish to use the tunnels to go between the islands. The ferries are fully nationalized and very popular with citizens. The waterways in the island clusters are also important for travelling. Foreign Relations * USSR '- Excellent! The two nations are best friends, trade lots, and are in a alliance with each other! * 'UK '- Very good! The two are good friends since the Prentish Empire fell. * 'Gexon '- Very good! The two trade often! * 'USCA '- Neutral. * 'Jepen '- Neutral. * 'Iresnow '- Neutral. * 'Germpengy '- Neutral. * 'Icence '- Neutral. * '''Iceugal '- Neutral. The two have ambassadors and all, but they aren't in a trade pact or anything. * 'Enchilada '- Good! Ever since the Enchiladish Empire fell apart, they've been on good terms or so. They weren't on good terms though during Franky's regime. * 'URAP '- Excellent! The two nations are really good friends, and the two have an alliance. * 'Pengapore '- Good. The two are friends and trade quite a bit.. Regions The '''Lhilippines consists of a number of regions. * 'Metro Iceila '- Major Commercial district. Home to lots of residential skyscrapers also. * 'New Gexon '- A major Residential centre. Is a scientific hub, the location of the International Airport, and a Industrial area. * 'The 3 Clusters '- Financial areas. Scientific and Academic hub. Location of many residential skyscrapers and parts of the suburbs. Plus many hotels. * 'Resort Islands '- The resorts are located here, along with loads of hotels. * 'Central Island '- The Government district. All of the Government is located here. Also the location of most courts. A High-Class living area is also based here. * 'Trade Port '- A Major Commercial area. The trade port and Harbour is here. A less well-known cargo airport is also here, to quickly transport freight out. Government The Government is a Representative Democracy, and has a economic system that is a Nordic model. The current President is Snowerl Icicle, who is a member of the Lhilippinein Socialist Party. Military The Military is in a good state, with it being a strong military power. It's Air Force is very large, and full of well-trained pilots and excellent aircraft. It's navy is also strong, after it created some Nuclear Submarines to strengthen the Navy, and created 2 new Aircraft Carriers. It also made some new Hi-tech battleships to make sure the nation could defend itself if ever attacked. Education Education is absolutely amazing, and has been called a "excellent achievement". Nearly every single chick gets past their exams. The schools will usually only employ a teacher if they got a high score in their exams, so pretty much, it's easy to become a teacher. Teachers are well-respected and given good salaries, however, if a teacher is found to be mistreating a chick, they will be removed from their position immediately. University The University is one of the best in Antarctica. Creatures from all around Antarctica go to the Lhilippines to attend University, due to it being one of the best in Antarctica. Professors are only hired if they got really high scores in their exams, and Professors try hard to make sure all students pass their University courses, and they usually succeed. Crime Crime is well-prevented, and the Police are excellent at doing their job. However, the Police are a no-gun police force, but have special Armed Police groups if guns are required, eg, to stop a madman. Punishment Punishment is quite harsh, and most Prisons are built in Metro Iceila. The nation is well-known for it's "slightly cruel" punishments to awful offenders, such as Murderers and Mass-Murderers. Trivia *This is a parody of the Philippines. *Toddle Grey thinks of it as a "remarkable nation", having gone on holiday there many times. *Their national hero is Hose Risal. Category:Countries